The subject matter described herein relates generally to medical devices and, more particularly, to a hemostatic system.
Catheter introducers are known to provide access to an artery for at least some medical procedures including, without limitation, cardiac catheterizations and peripheral endovascular procedures. After conducting such medical procedures, the catheter introducer is removed from the access site, leaving an arterial opening. At least some body fluids including, without limitation, blood are discharged from the arterial opening. Excess blood loss may endanger and/or traumatize the patient. One known method of controlling blood loss is through direct manual pressure over the arterial opening.